Blue Jeans
by mirror in the sky
Summary: Naya and Dianna have an arguement while they're on their trip in London.


_Dianna: Hey. I saw you in the Magic Mike trailer. You better werk! Haha X_

_Alex: Thanks, Di. How are you?_

_Dianna: Great. I'm in London right now with Naya._

_Alex: Cool. Hope you're having fun. Miss you_

_Dianna: Thanks. Miss you too. Miss your face._

_Alex: How much longer are you in London?_

_Dianna: Another week. Why?_

_Alex: I would love to meet up in LA before I head out to promote Magic Mike._

_Dianna: Sounds like a plan._

_Alex: Awesome. I'll text you later, Channing is here with an advanced copy of the movie._

_Dianna: Ok! Talk to you later. Xx_

_Alex: Bye, Lady Di._

Dianna smiled at her phone then placed it on the bedside table. It was funny how the tabloids had made her break-up with Alex seem like a blood bath. But in reality, it was nothing like that. Glee was bigger than ever and Alex was being offered roles left and right. Once they were done promoting I Am Number 4, the pair never got a chance to see each other. So they called it quits. But they remained close friends. Alex even rushed to her home the day after Glee finished season 3 because she couldn't stop crying.

She was now with Naya. They started dating around the time they were filming Goodbye, so their relationship is still very new. Dianna has never been happier. Yes, she was happy with Alex, Sebastian, Dave, and even Cory briefly during season 1. But being with Naya is different. Not because she's a girl, but because she makes Dianna feel special. A special she has never felt before.

Dianna looked over at the closed bathroom door. Naya was taking a shower. This was a perfect opportunity to surprise her with a late dinner and movie marathon in their gorgeous hotel room. She quickly called room service and ordered all of Naya's favorites that she could think of at the top of her head.

"Who was that?" Naya asked, entering the room in nothing but a complementary bath robe as Dianna hung up the phone.

"Oh, no one." Dianna smiled deviously. Naya rolled her eyes playfully and dropped her robe. Dianna's gasped silently. She had seen her naked many times, but every time she did she couldn't believe that Naya was all hers. "_God, she's so beautiful" _Dianna thought to herself as Naya slipped on a navy blue dress.

Then, Dianna's phone vibrated. Before she could pick it up, Naya did.

"It's probably Heather. She told me she would be checking up on us. Making sure we weren't getting in any trouble." Naya smiled up at Dianna who smiled back, then went into the bathroom.

Naya's face fell when she saw the text message and the ones before it.

It wasn't Heather.

_Alex: Hey. We're watching the movie and I really don't want you to see it. I'm blushing so I know you will lol. Anyway, can't wait to see you when you get back! ;-)_

"What did Hemo say?" Dianna asked.

"It wasn't Heather." Naya said through gritted teeth.

"Well then who-" Dianna froze when she realized who it really was.

"I can't believe you."

"Naya, it's not like that!" Dianna said calmly.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT? THEN WHAT DOES 'CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU' MEAN? PLEASE FILL ME IN!" Naya yelled.

"He just wanted to catch up, Nay. It's no big deal." Dianna sighed.

"You know, I thought it was kind of strange that you called him instead of me the day after we wrapped season 3. But I just believed he was being a good friend. Apparently there's more to it." Naya threw Dianna's phone on the bed and stormed out of the room.

"Naya!" Dianna called after her, but she was long gone.

Naya departed the hotel and found herself walking the dark streets of London. The wind started blowing and she regretted not grabbing a jacket before she dramatically left the hotel. She just needed to clear her head. Why would Dianna do this to her? All Naya could do was walk and think. Well mostly walk because she had no idea where she was going. Her and Dianna had barely went sight-seeing, spending most of their time in their room.

After what felt like ages of walking, Naya stopped when she found one of the only places she and Dianna went. It was a small karaoke bar that Dianna adored and spent forever in there taking pictures of the retro tavern. Maybe this place was exactly what Naya needed. On Glee when a character was having a bad day, they sung about. She definitely needed to sing about it.

Naya: _Blue jeans, White shirt. Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn. It was like James Dean, for sure. You so fresh to death & sick as cancer. You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop. But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know that love is mean, and love hurts. But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby! _

_Naya poured her heart out into the song, and before she could start the chorus, Dianna walked into the bar and her eyes darted to Naya. _

_I will love you till the end of time. I would wait a million years. Promise you'll remember that you're mine. Baby can you see through the tears? Love you more than those bitches before. Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember. I will love you till the end of time._

Then Dianna walked on the stage, grabbed a microphone and a microphone stand and started singing.

Dianna: _Big dreams, gangster. Said you had to leave to start your life over. I was like: "no please, stay here," We don't need no money we can make it all work. But he headed out on Sunday, said he'd come home Monday, I stayed up waitin', anticipatin' and pacin' but she was chasing paper.  
"Caught up in the game" that was the last I heard._

Both: _I will love you till the end of time, I would wait a million years. Promise you'll remember that you're mine. Baby can you see through the tears? Love you more, than those bitches before. Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember  
I will love you till the end of time._

Naya: _You went out every night, and baby that's alright. I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side. Cause Ima ride or die, whether you fail or fly. Well shit, at least you tried._

Dianna: _But when you walked out that door, a piece of me died, I told you I wanted more-but that not what I had in mind. I just want it like before. We were dancin' all night, then they took you away- stole you out of my life  
You just need to remember..._

Both: _I will love you till the end of time, I would wait a million years. Promise you'll remember that you're mine. Baby can you see through the tears? Love you more,  
than those bitches before. Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember  
I will love you till the end of time._

The song came to a close, and the crowd in the small bar cheered and whistled for Dianna and Naya. They looked at each other, then Naya began to walk away, but Dianna grabbed her.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Naya asked.

"No! Only for you." Dianna took Naya's hands in her own. "I love you."

Naya smiled and wrapped her arms around Dianna in a tight hug.

"I love you, too."


End file.
